


【授權翻譯】Straight A's

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Tutoring [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Straight A's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220346) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



 

Arthur很愛Merlin想出的這個獎勵機制，但有時讓他感到很煩躁，因為，他真的真的很想加速他跟他的家教間的進展。

 

"不，"Merlin往後退並推開Arthur的手。

 

Arthur帶著挫折的低吼翻了過身。雖然他們把所有的空閒時間都留給對方，但Merlin仍盡忠職守的盯著他完成作業。不過，他們還是能找到時間親熱。

 

伴隨著每次成績的進步，Merlin能接受的親密行為也愈來愈多，並且還不只一次暗示著，如果Arthur的成績能夠進到班上前十名，會有大驚喜等著他。每次的暗示都讓Arthur更努力用功。

 

在兩人都半裸又氣喘吁吁的情況下，Merlin怎麼還有辦法克制自己將他推開。

 

Merlin坐起身來，"我們還不能這樣做。"

 

"為什麼不能?" Arthur知道他不該生氣但就是忍不住。"難道你不想要我嗎?。"

 

輕閉雙眼，Merlin往後靠著Arthur的床頭櫃說。"想啊。"

 

"那…為什麼不繼續?"

 

"你的成績還沒達…"

 

Arthur猛地打斷他的話。"成績!你就只想著這個!這種情況下你還是只關心我的成績!"

 

他挫折感十足的坐起身。他的慾望已經徹底消退，現在他只想好好幹一架勝過做愛。

 

"你自己也同意這個獎勵制度的。"Merlin不由得也生起氣來。

 

"難道你對每一個家教學生都這樣做嗎?"Arthur明知故問。他明明知道Merlin才剛轉來，自己是他第一也是唯一一個輔導的學生。他們之間已經進展到這個程度，而現在Merlin卻把他推開，這真是傷透他的心。

 

"Wha…?"聞言，Merlin先是一驚接著板起臉孔，忿忿的說。"你真是個渾蛋。"語畢，帶著怒氣從床上離開。

 

"不要，對不起，我不是這個意思。別走!"

 

"你就是這個意思。"Merlin停下動作，他的T-shirt還在他手上，肩膀無精打采地垂著。

 

Arthur急忙從床上爬起來，站在床邊一手拿著自己的牛仔褲。"別…我…這真的讓我很氣餒啊…"

 

"你曾為什麼事情努力過嗎?"Merlin對他怒目以對。

 

"這話太傷人了。"Arthur望著Merlin不敢靠近。"我們可以不要吵架了嗎?然後回到…"Arthur根本不知道該怎麼做。他真的恨透了自己居然搞出這種事。

 

"你起頭的。"

 

"我知道，我很抱歉。我真的不是故意的。你知道的，我是因為得兩科都拿A，才能得到我想要的感到洩氣。"

 

Merlin沒有動作只是輕聲說。"你想要什麼?"

 

" **你** 。"

 

Arthur從來沒有那麼認真地想要擁有一個人過。他想要Merlin，這個有著奇怪喜好跟大耳朵的可愛傢伙。他只想要他留下。

 

"所以你認為你只要得到兩個A就能得到我?難道我會就這樣出賣我自己?"

 

"都怪這個獎勵制度啦，我因為B而得到你的吻，接著拿到B+後，還得到一些愛撫。而在我數學拿A-的隔天你還給我一個手活。"Arthur臉紅的像顆番茄一樣，他們其實從來沒有好好的談過這件事。就這樣自然而然地發生了。

 

"搞不好我這樣做，其實跟你的成績無關呢?" Merlin環視四周就是不看Arthur。而他的臉紅的跟Arthur有得比。

 

"等等，你這是什麼意思?"

 

"也許我只是想做這些事，而你卻認為這是跟成績有關…唉…我不知道…這就只是個讓你可以專注在學習的小確幸。"

 

"這是說…我下次考試沒有必要拿A…那…"Arthur一臉困惑地眨著眼。

 

"這就是你理解的?你真的沒有想過要好好用功嗎?" Merlin看起來失望極了。

 

"不，我是說…如果不是因為這樣…那為什麼你要把我推開?我做錯了什麼嗎?"該死的，如果這跟他的成績或是獎勵無關的話，就表示Merlin不想跟他發展他想要的那種關係。這才是最糟糕的。

 

Merlin搖了搖頭而後深深地嘆了口氣。"是…我…"抬起頭，直直望進Arthur湛藍的眼眸。

 

"我從沒做過，好嗎?我嚇到了，我根本不知道該怎麼做。"他眼中閃著挑釁的光芒。

 

Arthur感到一股笑意像泡泡一樣冒出來。"這就是為什麼你…你沒有過…我老天啊…我還以為…"然後大笑了起來。

 

"有什麼好笑的?" Merlin走回來怒視著他。

 

小心翼翼地，Arthur慢慢地走近Merlin，像是忘了自己還拿著牛仔褲般的放開了手，為的是把Merlin拉近自己一些。"那你為什麼不說?"

 

"我很奇怪吧，都已經17歲了還沒有經驗。" Merlin稍稍放鬆地倚著Arthur。

 

在Merlin光裸的頸項上用手指勾勒著小圓，Arthur微微一笑。"才不會，不是每個人在17歲的時候都會去嘗試這些事的。"

 

Arthur覺得他的心臟正雀躍的跳著。Merlin還待在這，並且跟他分享了如此私密的故事。

 

"但你知道接下來該怎麼做…"

 

"你從哪裡看出來的?"Arthur的唇在Merlin肩膀上遊走著，這感覺真的太美妙了。Merlin退後了一點點好讓自己可以看著Arthur。

 

"大家都說你教過很多男朋友跟女朋友。"

 

"我是有跟一些女生…偶爾也會跟男生約會過，不過…"Arthur微微地搖了搖頭。

 

當Merlin被Arthur的臂彎溫暖地環抱著時，他將自己的臉埋在Arthur的頸窩裡。"所以我們倆這科都很糟糕吶。"

 

"我們只是得把它搞懂。"Arthur咧嘴一笑。"不過到目前為止，我覺得我們做的還不錯喔。"

 

Merlin似乎思慮了一會兒。"也許我們該找個家教，對吧?"他帶著笑意地向後退了一些。

 

開玩笑似地走開，讓Arthur得到房間另一頭才能抓住他，接著所有的話語都靜止在一個深吻裡。


End file.
